Life in the Milky Way
by IantojJackh
Summary: Sequel to 14 Days on Earth. This story takes place after EatG. What happens after Atlantis lands in San Fran Bay within the grasp of the IOA. What trouble can they cause in the city that spent the past 5 years a galaxy away?
1. Surprise

**A/N:** Reworking this story. Part of (maybe most of) this chapter has changed from the original chapter. I had been stalled on this story for while, writing myself into corner that I was not happy with. A Thanks goes out to Shadows-Of-Realm for planting the seeds of where to take this tale and for the beta.

**Spoilers:** Season Five: Takes place after EatG. Sequel to 14 Days on Earth

* * *

**Life in the Milky Way**

**_Chapter 1- Surprise_**

Atlantis had been back on Earth for five weeks and it was exactly twenty days, ten hours and thirty-nine minutes since Jennifer had last seen her fiancé. Two weeks after their return to Earth Rodney had been pulled to work on a top-secret project somewhere in the Milky Way. For now, Jennifer sat in the mess hall poking at her Salisbury Steak with a French fry. She did not notice the tall figure approach her.

"Whatcha thinking, doc?" John asked as he approached the woman who looked more interested in playing with then eating her food.

The sullen woman sighed, "That my food is getting cold." Jennifer looked up and shrugged.

"You miss him, don't you?" John asked with a smirk.

She smirked, "Yeah. It's been too quiet. I miss having my pillow at night."

Sheppard shook his head, "Pillow? Do I even want to know? McKay does seem like the soft and cuddly type once the fangs are retracted. Does Rodney giggle like the Pillsbury Doughboy when you poke his stomach?" Without having McKay around to poke fun at, his other half was the next best target.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Funny, John. You're just jealous that he isn't around to play games with you as much as before." If he could tease her, she could give it right back.

John laughed, "Maybe a little, but all that matters is that you and Rodney are happy. That's what I'm supposed to say, right?" He knew it was true and he never saw two people happier then when the lovebirds were together. "Have you heard from your pillow?" he wanted to see if Rodney contacted his fiancé as well yesterday. The two line email had been very direct, but he did not know how to execute Rodney's demands without making Jennifer suspicious.

Jennifer frowned, "I got one email from him two weeks ago but nothing since. I'm worried too. His shoulder still bothers him some days. Especially when it gets damp."

"Any idea when my dear friend is coming back? I'm all that is left of my team." John was upset that the IOA had forced Ronon and Teyla to return to the Pegasus Galaxy. It made it seem as if Atlantis was not leaving the Milky Way any time soon. The Pegasus natives had been forced out earlier in the day and they had been only been given a few hours to say goodbye. Not nearly enough time in his opinion. He had tried to convince Woolsey to let them stay, but he said there was nothing he could do. He felt as if the IOA had it out for this team, which could also explain Rodney's temporary assignment.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Rodney said in his email that it could be as much as two months." Jennifer was clearly not happy about the idea of her fiancé being gone that long. "I know I missed getting to say goodbye to them. I had an emergency surgery this morning. I wished they would have been given more time."

The military commander nodded, "How is Lorne feeling? After everything that happened his appendix ruptures."

"He will be fine. A couple weeks of rest... though that won't be hard with things as they are."

John nodded, "They asked me to say good bye to you and Rodney. Teyla wanted me pass on some blessing to you and Rodney in case she doesn't get to see you two before the wedding. Something about having many years of happiness and many children. You two want children, right?" The subject never came up with Rodney and Sheppard was not sure if his position on children had changed.

Jennifer nodded, "We do. Started trying recently, actually." She was upset that their attempt to get pregnant would have to be put on hold.

That was a surprise to hear, "Really? Wow. You'll make great parents." John knew that would be the truth, but the idea of Rodney being a father was still a little difficult to imagine.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Of course you'll be available for uncle duties? You know babysitting and changing diapers?"

John scrunched his face up in disgust, "Eww. That is just wrong. I draw the line a diapers. As I see it, if you are the one bringing the life into the world, you are the one to change its diapers."

She gave a dramatic roll of her eyes, "Fine if you are so insistent on it."

"I am," John pointed at her. He could see Jennifer was still upset about something and it was obvious that it had to do with McKay's absence. "Listen I know tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Rodney is still off on who knows what planet and this is supposed to be your first Valentine's together and he probably won't be back by then. I was thinking that I could take you out to dinner tomorrow so you won't be alone." _He'll be back tomorrow and this his idea not mine._

Jennifer made a face, "I kinda want to be alone." She really was not in the mood to do anything and she had made plans to curl up with a bowl of popcorn, a sappy movie and a pair of Rodney's pajamas.

"I insist," he had a serious expression. "Rodney would be very mad at me if he knew I left you alone, pouting and missing him." _Not to mention pissed if I don't hold up my end of his plan._

The doctor shook her head and bit her lip, "Or he would accuse you of putting the moves on me." It was a lame attempt at a joke.

John frowned as his charm did not work and thought a different approach was needed, "He would not think that. Come with me. We can make fun of the pathetic people trying to impress their dates."

"You realize that would be me and Rodney if he was here?" Jennifer pointed out.

Sheppard shook his head, "You would be making fun of them with him. McKay doesn't need to impress you anymore. You are already under his spell and he's under yours."

"You have a point," she smirked.

"How about a few drinks then? Just to get off base for a while. See the sights of San Francisco," John put his most charming smile on.

"Okay fine," Jennifer gave in reluctantly.

* * *

Jennifer sat at the bar, staring into a full glass of beer. She regretted coming out with John knowing she was not good company, "Look, I'm sure you had plenty of offers to go out tonight. You don't need to be here babysitting depressed little ole me."

John knew she was right and he did have plans for later in the evening. _Where the hell are you, Rodney? You're a half hour late._ "I'm right where I want to be. Rodney will just owe me big time when he gets back. Couples shouldn't be separated on Valentine's Day especially if it's supposed to be their first."

"Tell that to the people in charge. What was so important that they needed my fiancé to go?" she pouted and pushed at the glass in front of her.

"You'll have him back in no time and you can get back to trying to start that family you want so bad," John felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. _This better be him. _He was relieved when he saw the textfrom Rodney, asking what bar they were at. Sheppard typed a quick response and stood up. "I got to take this. I'll be back ten minutes tops."

Jennifer pouted, "You're kidding me, right? You have a date, don't you?"

John shrugged, "Kind of. But someone will be right here to take my place."

The physician saw red, "Don't you dare leave me here!" She was furious that she was about abandoned in this way.

Maybe this was the wrong way to make the transition for Rodney coming. "I'm sorry. This is something I can't pass up." _If she hits me, you are going to owe me, Rodney._

"How can you do this to me? You're the one who wanted to take me out so I wouldn't be alone. That that is exactly what you are doing. Then passing me off to someone else. What am I a piece of meat? I should just go back to my room and keep with my original plans. You really are something else. I thought you were better than this. And what exactly can't you pass up?" Jennifer fumed and ranted.

John smiled at how much Jennifer was starting to sound like Rodney and as if on cue the man finally showed up and stood behind his fiancée, unnoticed. "Helping him with this," he pointed behind her. "Enjoy your evening. Blame him for being late."

"Blame who?" Jennifer was confused until she turned around and got the surprise of the day.

"Hey," Rodney said with a small wave. Her quick change from ranting to shock amused the man greatly.

"For this you are forgiven, Sheppard," she did not take her eyes off the man she had missed greatly. Jennifer leapt off the stool and wrapped her arms around Rodney, pulling him in for a long kiss.

John cleared his throat, wondering if the couple was going to come up for air anytime soon, "I can leave now that my replacement is here." He did not want to disturb the lovebirds and made a hasty exit.

After the kiss Rodney's face was flushed, "That was some hello."

"And you are a very nice replacement for John. Not that that there could ever be a replacement for you," Jennifer could not stop smiling. "I thought you weren't coming back for another month," she refused to let go of him and her fingers laced behind his neck.

"We finished the project earlier than expected. It helps that I had a great incentive to finish as soon as possible," Rodney gave his fiancée a quick peck on the lips.

"You better be talking about me," she teased, not able to take her eyes off the man of her dreams.

"Who else would it be? Come," he jerked his head toward the door. "I have plans for you. Will you join me for a night you aren't soon going to forget?"

That got Jennifer's attention, "And what are your plans?"

Rodney grinned and pressed his lips to her ear, "Room service and then not leaving the room until morning."

"Sounds like a perfect evening. I really missed you. Don't go away for that long again without taking me," she rested her head on Rodney's chest.

"I missed you too. Come my sexy one and let our evening begin," he slipped his hand into hers.

"And where are you taking me?" Jennifer assumed they were not going back to Atlantis since he mentioned room service.

"I got us a hotel room a few blocks from here," Rodney enjoyed the quiet as they walked hand in hand toward the hotel.

Once in the lobby of the hotel, Rodney pulled out the key to the room, "Room 2312. I've got to pick up a few things from the gift shop."

"Just don't take too long. I'll order us some food. How does finger foods sounds? That way we can feed each other," Jennifer slid her arms around his shoulder.

"Ten minutes tops."

"I'll hold you to that," the physician gave him a preview of what the evening was going to be like.

"Might be less after a kiss like that," Rodney smirked as he headed toward the gift shop with the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched.


	2. Death By

A/N: Spoilers for Season 5. Please read and review. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Death by...**

Rodney did not shake the feeling that he was being watched as he went to the gift shop. After five years on Atlantis some of his senses had become heightened. A few sweeping glances around him yielded nothing out of the ordinary. Then again, this was a busy hotel lobby in a busy city and he could not easily identify anyone who might be watching him.

_Get a hold of yourself. _The feeling only got worse when the physicist entered the gift shop and he went over to where the candy was.

"Good evening, sir. Is there anything I can help you with on this most lovely Valentine's evening?" the extremely chipper cashier asked.

"No, I'm fine. Know what I am looking for," Rodney picked up the largest box of chocolates the shop offered. _Can enjoy these together._ He started to browse around the small shop to see if there was anything else he and Jennifer could use.

"How is your evening? Spending it with a special someone?" the young woman asked. Most of today's customers were either buying gifts for mistresses or prostitutes.

The scientist looked up to see if she was talking to him and saw he was the only one in the store, "My fiancée," he turned his attention to a novelty pair of boxer shorts that had little Golden Gate Bridges that lit up. _Perfect as a thank you for Sheppard. _After a few minutes of lookingaround, Rodney headed to the cashier to purchase his items.

"Is there anything else I can interest you in? You know one can never be too safe even if you are engaged?" the petite woman pointed to a few boxes of condoms next to the register.

"Excuse me?" Rodney had not been paying attention.

"You can never be too careful," the woman repeated and pointed again.

"Umm...no thank you," he pulled out his wallet to pay for the purchases.

"We are also running a special promotion today. If you show me a picture of you and your Valentine you save twenty percent off your purchase."

Rodney smirked, "I can do that." The scientist pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pulled up a picture that had been taken of them in Vegas. "There you go. That was taken a few months ago," he laid the phone next to him to hand a credit card over to the cashier. Rodney froze when he felt someone standing next to him, too close for comfort.

* * *

Scott Keller slapped his father's arm as he saw Rodney turn the corner and head into the gift shop, "I told you it was him."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I never met the guy before so I didn't know what he looked like. Is he your age or something?" William adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the man. "You never mentioned that he was that much older."

"I didn't think it was relevant until now," Scott had not been expecting to see his future son-in-law walking through the hotel lobby several hours ago. When he had talked to Jennifer she had told him that Rodney was not coming back for at least another month. The father could clearly see how upset that made his daughter. That is when he got the idea to come to San Francisco to cheer his daughter up. He had neglected to ask where she had been staying in the City by the Bay and attempts to contact Jennifer since his arrival had been unsuccessful except for one text message he got back after he first spotted Rodney that the man still had not returned from his business trip.

"I thought you said he was a decent guy?" the older man asked his son. "Do you want me to hurt him? I can put a Vulcan Death Grip on him."

"He seemed it. I only met him those few days in Vancouver and they seemed how Marge and I were after we got married. Could I've been wrong about him?" Scott had no idea how he was going break the news to Jennifer.

"Are you wrong about him? What if he came back early to surprise Jenny?" Will suggested.

"I don't know. Wouldn't she be with him?" Scott frowned as he looked over at the gift shop.

"I'll just ask him where his fiancée is supposed to be. If I'm right and he surprising Jenny then you owe me dinner," Will started to walk toward the gift shop.

"Dad, get back here," Scott called out to his father.

Will stopped and turned around, "You aren't going to get the answers you want until you confront him." He did not wait for any response, walked into the gift shop and stood next to the man that was supposed be marrying his granddaughter.

* * *

Can I help you?" Rodney asked in an acidic tone as the elderly man was standing shoulder to shoulder with him. The scientist moved a few steps away from the offending man and scowled.

"Nice picture," Will looked at the phone and was relieved to see his granddaughter in the photo.

"Thank you," the unsure scientist put his phone back in his pocket. "How much is everything?" Rodney carefully eyed the man next to him. There was something unsettling about him as if the man would stick a knife in his back if he said the wrong thing.

"Forty five dollars and sixty-two cents," the cashier took the credit card that was held out. "Have you set a date?"

"Not yet," he said with a small smile.

"How long have you been together?" the woman tried to make polite conversation as she waited for the credit card transaction to go through.

Rodney looked up and the woman and slightly rolled his eyes and gave and icy glare at the man standing next to him, "Six months officially. Nine months unofficially. So this is our first Valentines Day's together. I need to make it up to her that I just got back from a three week trip. Actually, I surprised her by coming home a month early."

The cashier's eyes went wide, "Oh, nine months…I get it. Congratulations. I see why you didn't need any." The woman's eyes diverted to boxes.

It took a moment for Rodney to get what the woman was hinting at and his face turned red, "Nine months ago I recovered from a serious illness." The flustered man stumbled over his words, but part of him could see where the confusion could come from. "We haven't started our family yet," he quickly scribbled his signature and grabbed his purchases as he rushed out.

Will watched the interaction between Rodney and the cashier and found it quite amusing. There was something about the way the reindeer man had said _yet_ that made him think it was not from a lack of trying. He would have fun breaking this news to Scott, thinking his son had not thought about becoming a grandfather in the near future. "Have a pleasant evening," the old man smiled crookedly at the young woman.

Will returned to his sour looking son, "I was right. You owe me dinner."

"What did you say to him?" Scott was worried that he had revealed himself to Rodney. "What were you right about?"

"I did not say a word to the reindeer. I think I creeped him out a little. I was right that he was here to surprise Jenny. His exact words: I surprised her by coming home a month early. That isn't all I learned either," he dangled the best news like a carrot in front of the eager rabbit.

The relieved father smiled. He knew he should have trusted his future son-in-law more, "What are you talking about?" Scott hated when his father jumped from topic to topic.

Will put his arm around his son, "How do you feel about becoming a grandfather?"

The stunned man choked, "Excuse me?"

"I thought as much," the grinning great-grandfather to be slapped Scott's back. "You should prepare yourself. Sounds like they are trying to become parents."

Scott swallowed hard, "You are having fun with this, aren't you?" He was not ready to picture his only child as mother as he was only starting to get used to Jennifer being engaged.

Will nodded, "This family could use a baby. Your little girl is all grown up. All that should matter is that she is happy. She's happy, right?"

Scott reluctantly nodded, "She wasn't happy that Rodney was sent on the trip he was, but yes they make each other really happy."

"Then be happy for her. You have to let her go. I let you go when you got married," the father patted his son's head as if he was a small child.

"Dad, stop that," Scott admonished the older man. "It's different when it's your only daughter."

"You are ordering me room service. Let's go back to our room. We can invite Jenny and Rudolph to breakfast in the morning."

* * *

When Rodney returned to the room he did not see Jennifer anywhere, but noticed that the bedroom door was closed. "Everything okay in there?" he knocked on the door.

"Just getting changed. Get comfortable on the couch and I'll be right out," Jennifer called from behind the door.

He kicked off his shoes and got comfortable. Rodney pulled his wallet and phone out of his pocket and before tossing the items on the table he shut off the phone. _No _ as his eyes closed, Rodney felt a pair of hands on his chest and a contented sound escaped his throat, "You found the gift I left you?" The scientist opened his eyes and tilted his head back to see Jennifer standing over him behind the couch.

"I did, but you will have to wait until the food gets here to see it," she teased as she moved to sit on Rodney's lap, a robe covering what she knew he was anxious to get his eyes and hands on.

Rodney pouted and whined as the teasing started, "That is not fair." He tugged at the ties to the robe, clearly not wanting to have to wait.

"Bad," Jennifer slapped his hand away. "Patience, love of my life," she rewarded good behavior with a kiss and then another and another. The kissing did not stop until there was a knock on the door and she reluctantly pulled away from the comfortable position she was on his lap.

* * *

Scott sighed as he looked over at his father in the bed next to his. "Seriously, how long have they been at it?"

"Since about an hour after you came back to the room," Will looked back as he heard a loud moan from the room next door. "I remember when you and Marge used to be like that and how many times did I have to tell you two to keep it down."

"Dad!" the younger man admonished his father for reminding him of that. "That's not the point."

Will tssked and sat up, shrugging his shoulders, "You don't like it when you are the one being kept awake. Not fair when the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it?" His patience had been wearing thin about being kept awake by the amorous couple for the past three hours. "Do you recall what it's like to be young and in love?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yes, I remember, but it was a long time ago. You can't tell me that you don't want some peace and quiet so we can't get some sleep?"

The father shrugged, "It would be nice. Why don't you just call down to the front desk and complain about the noise?"

"And seem like a prude?" It was a sticky situation, as he did not know if the couple was celebrating something and that was the only reason he had not complained. "Finally quiet," Scott shook his head as he got out of bed. "Think it will last." He stopped and turned when he got to the bathroom door to look at his father who was getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

The old man reached for his robe, "Next door and ask them if they are done for the evening. It's quiet now so they will hear me if I knock."

"Don't. Are you crazy?" Scott asked, looking at his father like he needed to stop him.

Will shook his head and laughed, "No, but when you get to be my age you can do and say things someone your age cannot. Just like when I was bothering Roderick before."

The stressed man did not know what he was going to do with his father, "Rodney. His name is Rodney and don't bother the people next door. You said you didn't talk to him before."

"What kind of name is Rodney? Sounds like he is some kind of reindeer. You said he was from Canada, right? Makes sense. I'll be on my best behavior, Scotty. I'll be back by the time you are done in there," Will pulled his robe right before leaving the room.

Scott ran to the door, "Dad, get back here. Don't do this."

"I can't hear you," the older man said as he began to knock on the door of the room next door.

Jennifer was headed to the bathroom where Rodney was drawing them a bath when she heard a knock on the door. She had not expected the second round of food they ordered to be here so soon and luckily, Rodney's shirt was still on the floor. The doctor quickly buttoned up the shirt and answered the door, "Grandpa?" she was shocked to older man standing there.

**To be continued...**


	3. Trouble is Brewing

**A/N: I decided to bring this story out of hiatus. Was hit with some inspiration that let me pick this up ago. Thanks got Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and encouragement to work on this again. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Trouble is Brewing**

"Jenny?" Will asked as the woman opened the door. "Nice dress," he felt his face redden. It felt wrong to realize that that loud couple had been his granddaughter and her fiancé. _So they really are trying to make a little one. A little Rudolph. _

"Umm. What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked, pulling down on the shirt to cover herself better. Rodney's shirt was not the proper attire to answer the door with your grandfather on the other side of the door.

He was an elderly man and thought he could get away with being forward, "I was coming here to tell you and your fiancé to keep it down. I know you two are trying to make a baby, but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to hear your merry making. You should cover up more when you answer the door. Do you wear those often?" Will pointed to the dress shirt she was wearing.

Embarrassed was putting it mildly what Jennifer felt and she covered her face with her hands. Awkward was only the tip of this situation. Of all the hotels in the city, she and Rodney had to be put in one right next to her grandfather. She had no idea what to say to Will. If it were a stranger and apology would be the easy route to take, but it was worse because it was family. Jennifer was no longer the little girl who used to sit on the man's knee as he told her stories of his FBI days. "I apologize if Rodney and I kept you up..."

"But this is the first time you've seen each other in quite some time. I remember what it was like to be young and so much in love. So where is this reindeer guy you are engaged to?"

"Dad, come back to the room now," Scott appeared to pull his father back to their room and paused when he saw his daughter on the other side of the door.

"Great," Jennifer hit her head against the door frame. She did not want to have this conversation half dressed. "Can you give us a few minutes? Why don't you sit on the couch and we'll be right out," she still could not look at either man in the eye and could not send them away either. Before heading to the bathroom the embarrassed woman grabbed the overnight bag Rodney had bought with him.

"What are you thinking?" Will asked as he saw Scott's jaw set firmly. "Are you mad at them?"

Scott honestly did not know what to feel. He knew Jennifer was no longer his little girl and she was getting married soon, but there is a difference in knowing your only daughter is having sex and actually hearing it. That did not sit well him. It was like the one last pure image of his daughter being ripped away from him. "She is all grown up, isn't she?"

"You see this is why I never had any girls. It's hard to let them go," the father tried to comfort his son. "I thought you would have realized that when she took that top secret job of hers or even more when the reindeer asked for your permission to marry her."

"It's just starting to sink in," Scott looked at the closed bathroom door. "She has found the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Sometimes I just wish it was someone closer to her own age."

"Age doesn't really matter, does it? Does he love her? Can he provide for her and the family they are going to have? Does he come from a good family?" Will asked. "I saw the look on his face when he was talking about her. That is not a look one can fake."

Scott sighed, "Twelve years isn't that much when you think about it. And the answer to the rest of your questions is yes, except for the last one. I met his mother and the woman makes Mommy Dearest look like a saint, but his sister is nice enough." Lenore was definitely a woman he would never like to cross paths with again. "I'm still just having a hard time with this. Soon I will be walking her down the aisle. Another thing I am not ready for, at least they haven't set a date yet." He was not ready to admit that his only child was grown up and starting a life and family of her own.

"After that comes the grandchildren and if they keep that up the way they are going that day will be sooner than you expect it. So tell me more about this reindeer. You never told me anything about him. It's hard to miss that ring he put on her finger. Is he a doctor like Jenny?"

"Not a medical doctor..." he was interrupted by Will.

"One of those fake doctors that gets the title because of a degree," Will made a face. He should have known with the amount that the man had spent on the ring.

Scott gave him a small nod, "Why do you keep calling Rodney a reindeer? But yes, he has two PhDs, astrophysics and mechanical engineering. He's some kind of super genius according to Jen. They work together. That's how they met if that is what you were trying to get at."

"I call him that because that is the name of one of those reindeer," Will looked at his son like he was crazy. "So what you are saying is that she is marrying a geek?"

Scott would not have labeled it exactly that, but it was an accurate description.

"So the rumors that geeks like kinky sex are true," the elderly man watched as a look of horror spread across his son's face.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Rodney asked, looking up from the bubble bath his was immersed in. "What is with the bag?"

"We've got company. You've got to get out," Jennifer sighed and the look from her fiancé told her he wanted a good reason why he should move. "My dad and grandfather are out there. Apparently they have the room next door and heard us through the walls. Oh, and that old man you ran into..."

"Don't tell me," he started to sink under the bubbles. "I think I'd rather stay in here," the last thing Rodney wanted to do was face either man right now, knowing they had been rather loud the last few hours and had assumed the room was empty.

"If I have to face them again you are going with me. You know for better or for worse," she tried to coax him out of the tub and chose to drain the water from the tub.

The physicist was not happy about this, "I have a bad track record of first impressions with the men in your family. Do I need to remind you about the first impression I made on your dad? It was bad enough when that man was a stranger but to know it was your grandfather it makes it worse. He heard that we have been trying to start a family."

"But you are friends with my dad now. It doesn't bother me that they know we are trying. They probably expect it, but it's bothering me that that they heard us having sex. Very loud mind-blowing sex. How can I look at them in the eye. I can only imagine what they think of me," Jennifer turned on the shower to clean the suds that remained in the tub and on Rodney.

Rodney shook his head, "Not so sure after what he heard tonight."

"Like this is easy for me," she snapped and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's not like you are some stranger."

"Thank you for that," he grumbled and reached for a towel to dry himself off. The irritated man was not happy being compared to a random fling.

"You didn't bring a bra and underwear for me?" the ones she had worn earlier were somewhere under the bed.

Rodney shrugged, "There were none clean in my room and I didn't have time to go to yours to get some. I was running late as it was. Just use a pair of my boxers or don't bother with them at all." He dried himself off. "It's a little odd. Didn't you ask them why they are here?"

"I was a little too busy digesting they heard a good portion of our marathon love making session." she slapped her fiancé across the arm for the no underwear comment.

"What was that for?" Rodney asked as he rubbed his bicep.

Jennifer gave him an _are you kidding me _look, "For suggesting no underwear with my father and grandfather out there."

"Why? You don't wear them all the time," he really did not see what the big deal was.

"When it's just us, yes, but not with them out there. And put something on besides those Green boxers."

"You have the bag," Rodney did not appreciate the snippiness she was giving him. He knew this was an awkward situation, but she did not have to take it out on him. "Can I have my jeans and shirt?" he asked in the same tone she had spoken to him.

"You don't have to talk to me in that tone!" Jennifer threw the clothes at him. She knew she was harsh with him, but he was the only one around to take it out on.

Rodney made a face like a spoiled child, "You started it. You've been biting my head off since you came in here." He was not happy about having their first fight, but it was going to have to happen eventually and he was surprised that it took this long. It was true when John said that Jennifer had brought out a side of him that needed to be shown more often. "I'm just staying in here. You can go out and talk to them. They are your family." It was a low comment to make. Being with Jennifer toned down his jerky behavior but did not eliminate it.

"Don't go there, Meredith," she knew using his first name would tell him that she meant business. "They are your family too. Do you have any idea how awkward this is for me?"

He scowled at the use of his first name, "Because you are the only one who has reason to be embarrassed? They have known you your whole life. I'm just the outsider who is marrying you. They think I must be some sexual deviant corrupting their little girl."

"You don't really think that," she then thought he was Rodney and of course he would think that.

"I'm me. What do you think?" Rodney said with more sarcasm than he would have liked, but he was in a bad mood and it came more naturally.

"I would think you need to finished getting dressed and go out there with me."

"And say what exactly? Sorry for disturbing you while we were having sex, but this is the first time we've seen each other in three weeks, it's our first Valentine's Day together and you know those grandchildren you are probably hoping for one day, well why do you think we are trying so hard? And technically you are disturbing us because we were moving the festivities into the bathroom."

Jennifer stopped him from going any further, "Finish that sentence and you will never have sex with me again." It was scary how well she knew him and that he was going to bring up their sometimes kinky antics, but if she did not know him as well as she did she would not be marrying him.

"Then we would never have any children. Kind of puts a dent in your plan doesn't," Rodney's head knew he should stop but his mouth usually had a life of its own. "That is unless you go seek assistance from someone else. I'm sure Ronon might still be interested in you. So by all means." He was even shocked that it came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"You are such an ass," she was very close to slapping her fiancé across the face for his suggestion. "How can you even say that?"

"Because I'm an ass," he rolled his eyes and empathized on the sarcasm.

Jennifer had enough of his immaturity, "You know what, if you are going to act like this why don't you just stay here and sulk like a child while I go play adult and smooth things over with them."

"That's fine by me," Rodney leaned against the sink, refusing to budge. Given the choice to avoid potentially bad situations he would do it.

"No, it's not," she poked him hard in the chest to emphasize how angry she was with him.

"But you just said," he could not understand why women said one thing and mean another. "Here is a better idea, how about I go back to Atlantis and you stay here. It seems to me whatever I say is wrong and you take issue with. Why should I stick around for this? I don't want to be a punching back for your bad mood because guess what? Your bad mood is contagious and you've put me in a pretty bad one."

The comment pushed her over the edge and Jennifer did something that she never thought that she would, she slapped him hard across the face, "What has gotten into you? Don't talk to me like I'm a member of your staff that has screwed up."

Rodney rubbed his cheek where he was slapped, "What the hell? What has gotten into me? You've been on my ass acting like a bitch for the most part since you came in here. Am I just to bend over and take it? I've not had a decent night sleep in three weeks and the only reason that I'm awake right now is because of the caffeine pills I took a few hours ago because I wanted to spend more time with you instead of making it a very early night. So you are right to blame me. If I didn't take those pills I would be sleeping right now and none of this would have happened." he reached for his cell phone which was on the edge of the sink. The angry physicist caught sight of the red mark on his face and headed toward the door.

When she saw the mark on Rodney's face Jennifer immediately regretted her actions. "Rodney, I'm sorry," she knew she had been too hard on him. The panicked physician knew it had been a long time since she lost her temper that bad and hitting the man she loved made her feel worse than she already did.

Rodney turned around and shook his head, "No, Jennifer. Not now." He was enraged now and needed to get away before he said something that he would regret and that could irrevocably harm their relationship. As soon as he opened the door, Will's last comment about kinky sex was heard by the fighting couple. _Just great. Now he thinks I'm a pervert. _The words of the old man only increased the embarrassment and Rodney looked down as he exited the bathroom. He held up his cell phone, "Sorry work emergency." The words were half mumbled as he did not want to look at the men and see what her family really thought of him and to hide the red mark on his face.

"What kind of work emergency could be in the middle of the night?" Will was the only one that thought that what happened was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Rodney stopped and kept his gaze down, "Power problems on the base."

"I don't know why the three of you are so embarrassed by this. You are marrying Jenny and I don't think my son here honestly believes that you two were waiting until your wedding night to have sex," the older man had no problem pointing out the obvious. "You may be loud and by the sound of it, enjoy having rough sex, but the only thing that is important is that the two of you love each other and would never do anything to intentionally harm each other.

"Dad," Scott admonished his father for being so forward. He knew there had to be more to this _work emergency _that Rodney said he hadt_o _take care of.

"Then why did I get slapped," Rodney muttered to himself. He paused for a moment and debated if he should stay or go. Both options had pros and cons; if he stayed he might not be able to control his mouth which would get him in trouble with the three Kellers in the room and if he left it would only get him in more trouble with the one he was already in enough trouble with. With his hand on the door, Rodney made up his mind. "Radek can handle the problems," he moved away from the door and thought it best to make nice with the future in-laws and have it out with his fiancée later.

Jennifer was glad that Rodney did not leave her alone and she went to stand next to him, but sighed when he moved away as she got close. She should have known it would not be that easy. "Dad, how come you didn't tell me you were here when I talked to you earlier?"

Scott noticed the tension between the couple. He did not want to cause any more trouble between the two. "When I talked to you the other day you sounded down that Rodney would not be back today so the two of us decided to fly into see you. Then I could not get in contact with you. I know you said you would be in San Francisco, but you never said where you were staying."

"It's a secure facility," Rodney replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. It was crazy how the perfect evening turned into a nightmare so quickly. He closed his mouth and let Scott finish.

"And then I called you when I saw Rodney in the lobby, but didn't see you. I was wondering what was going on since you said he wasn't supposed to be back for another month." Scott did not need to tell her that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion about Rodney as he thought it would only cause more problems than they already had.

Jennifer offered a weak smile, "So did I. Good thing I was wrong."

"Why don't we change the subject," Will wanted to do something to break the tension. "Have you two set a date and place for the wedding?"

"No date yet, but we decided on a place. Paradise Island in the Bahamas," the idea had been Rodney's. The notion came to him when he was confined to bed as he recovered from Josh's attack. When Rodney had mentioned getting married on Atlantis she had to remind him that if they wanted family there that it was not possible until he said that he was talking about the resort in the Bahamas. That was her dork for her; an inside joke for the base personnel that would attend and a beautiful destination wedding for those who knew nothing about the Ancient city.

"Sounds like it will be beautiful," Will tapped his son on the knee. "It's getting late and I would like to retire for the evening. We should meet for breakfast in the morning. That way I can get to know you better Roderick."

"Um. Okay sure," Rodney was scared to correct the man as he felt the demon that was possessing his fiancée would yell at him or the old man would yell about respecting his elders. "Breakfast at ten?"

"That would be nice, Rodney. He is right that it's getting late. We'll see you in the morning," Scott wanted to give his daughter time to work out what ever went down in the bathroom between the engaged couple. He knew his father was right when they had nothing to be embarrassed about. None of them would be here if someone did not have sex and they were consenting adults in a committed relationship. Knowing and liking were different things. "Goodnight Jenny."

"Yes, good night Jenny and reindeer man. One piece of advice before I go: never go to bed mad. It's one of the keys to a long happy marriage," Will gave his parting advice before leaving with Scott following not far behind.

_Reindeer man and Roderick? Is the man trying to drive me crazy? _Rodney did not want to take the advice and went into the closet to retrieve the extra blanket and pillow to sleep on the couch.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Jennifer looked defeated as Rodney set up the couch to sleep on.

"I want to," he refused to look at her. Being slapped hurt him more than physically and he needed time to process everything. Rodney knew he had pushed her hard with his words, but he never thought she would have responded with a slap across his face.

"What about never going to bed mad?"

"Advice I am choosing not to take. You hit me. I just can't right now. I might have acted like a jerk, but I didn't deserve to be slapped like that." Deep down he knew he probably did deserve it, but he still chose to act like a spoiled brat. "I'm tired. We'll pick this up in the morning."

Sleep did not come easy for both parties and separately each tossed and turned in their respective _beds_. Neither wanted to other to know they were having difficulty falling asleep.

Several hours later loud banging on the door ripped Rodney from the light sleep he was in. He stumbled to the door and saw three Marines standing on the other side. "Dr. McKay, please come with us." The tone said the please was only a formality.

"What's going on?" Rodney was puzzled by the urgency in man's voice. He recognized on of the men from the new batch of Marines that were on the base after it landed in San Francisco and he surmised that the other two came on when he was away.

"Just come with us. You are required back now," one of the Marine's grabbed a hold of his arm.

Rodney resented being manhandled and his head turned back to where Jennifer was sitting up in bed, confused and a little frightened.

"Major Teldy will be here shortly to escort Dr. Keller back."

The confused scientist barely had time to grab his shoes before he was forcibly led toward the elevator.


	4. The Hammer Falls

A/N: This is where the real trouble starts. Thanks to all those who are still following this story and to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and the help in this chapter and steering me in the right direction with matters concerning the IOA. I hope to get a few more chapters (and a new story as well) of some of my other stories out in the next few days before I leave for vacation on Tuesday. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Hammer Falls**

Rodney did not stop talking the whole way he was escorted back to Atlantis. Talking might not have been an accurate description. A wide assortment of threats and insults were crammed into what sounded like one long-winded rant where the angry scientist did not come up for one breath, "When Colonel Sheppard learns of how you treated me, your days on Atlantis will be over. I know you are new to the base, but do you have any idea who I am? Treating me in such a barbaric way will cause you nothing but trouble. Dr. Keller is probably calling your CO right now and you will be reassigned before we even get back, Greer is it?" Rodney leaned over to read the man's name as it read on the patch of his uniform. The face looking at him for a mix of amusement and annoyance was not one he recognized. The fight with Jennifer was insignificant at this time and considered forgotten.

"I am well aware of who you are, Dr. McKay. Colonel Sheppard warned me to let you talk until you wore yourself out. He's the one who ordered me to escort you," the stoic Marine showed no emotion to the scientist's major snarkfest. "And I am not at liberty to tell you why i have to bring you back," Ronald cut the annoying McKay off before he could start talking again. He never met someone who talked so much before. It was as if the man had two speech speeds; fast and supersonic fast.

"Well then you know that Sheppard is a very good friend of mine and he would never order me to be manhandled in such a degrading manner," Rodney refused to believe John would have given such an order. "Who really sent you? You aren't taking me to Atlantis, are you? You've kidnapped me to use me for my superior intellect. Who do you really work for? I was kidnapped six months ago and held for almost a whole day. If you are going to kill me, please do it now. I don't want to go through that again."

"United States Marine Corps, sir." The Master Sargent thought the man's ego had no end to it. _Scientists and their egos. _He was tempted to shoot the man if it would stop him from talking.

Rodney continued to complain as he was lead into the conference room, hands firmly grasping his biceps. Escaping was not an option. "Seriously, what the hell is going on? The whole silent routine is old. I demand answers."

"Rodney, just stop for a moment," John said grimly upon his entrance to the conference room.

"What is going on? Why was I literally dragged from my room? Seriously a three guard escort? Isn't that a bit of overkill?" The barrage of questions would not let up.

"Just shut up, McKay," John said with much force this time. "The escort was not my idea. The IOA made the call."

"What? They finally got their total control? I thought Woolsey was keeping them at arm's length?" it was another round of questions.

"There was an incident earlier this evening and since then they have basically taken over," John shook and scratched his head. "Woolsey is in with the delegation trying to smooth things over. It doesn't look good."

"An incident? What could have possibly happened that required me being forcibly pulled from my hotel room and leaving Jennifer to be bought back by a separate escort?" Rodney was trying to figure out what went on for things to go sour so quickly.

The dark haired man sighed heavily as an armed Lorne and Stackhouse stood at the door, "There was a security breach. Someone managed to get past security and caused quite a bit of trouble before he was caught. He broke three of Zelenka's fingers and knocked Carson unconscious."

Rodney made a face, realizing it was a bad situation. "But how does that equal the escort and armed guards."

"You and Jennifer neglected off-base protocol."

"I wasn't aware that having sex with your fiancée was against protocol," Rodney sneered.

"It's not, but being out of contact for four hours is. Both of you turned off your cell phones, didn't you?" John knew the answer was obvious as numerous calls to both phones went straight to voice mail.

"Um, yeah. Having them on kind of defeats the purpose of a romantic evening. Come on, what were the chances of something happening. How bad is it really?" The scientist was almost afraid to hear the answer.

John shook his head and rubbed his hands in front of his face. He had already had been at the receiving end of the lashing from the IOA, with their beady eyes and too perfectly pressed suits. They were good a making rules without knowing how they fit into reality...the reality that was life in the Pegasus Galaxy. "Bad. The IOA has always wanted to dig their claws into the city. They thought that would have happened when they put Woolsey in charge, but things did not go their way. They are using this as a way to have absolute control. They never liked the way we ran things and they are using that to their advantage."

Rodney gritted his teeth, "You caught the person? Aren't they over reacting just a tiny bit? Couldn't they wait until we got back tomorrow and read us the riot act instead of all this?"

Sheppard agreed and nodded his head, "This is the IOA we are talking about. They were looking for one misstep since we've been here so they could reevaluate the civilian managerial positions. Those were their words exactly." John winced, knowing how bad it sounds for Rodney and Jennifer.

That made the already angry man even angrier. "Excuse me! They can't do anything to me. There is the slight technicality that my contract is with Air Force since I've been around since before the rat squad was created."

John held his hands up, "Don't shoot the messenger. We know this is a farce and they have their own hidden agenda."

Both men's heads turned as they saw the base commander enter the room, the frustration clearly written over his entire face. "They have already made up their mind. I did everything I could to try to change their minds, but I believe they had made up their minds before they stepped foot in the city. I thought you would want to hear the news from me. Where is Doctor Keller?" Richard's eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Major Teldy should be back any minute with her, sir," Lorne spoke from the doorway. "And here she comes now." He saw the group entering the gate room and it took another minute before they got to the conference room.

Jennifer was clearly peeved and she went to Rodney's side. "What is going on? Military escorts? Armed guards?" she pointed to the two men at the door.

The annoyed scientist rolled his eyes, "Apparently we are going to be spanked by the IOA for breaching protocol and John for covering for us."

"I'm afraid it's a little more serious than that, Dr. McKay. Colonel Sheppard, you will have a letter of reprimand put in your file. Dr. McKay, the IOA thinks your skills are better used elsewhere and since your contract is with the Air Force, they cannot fire you. You leave in two hours on the Hammond for Icarus Base. As for you Dr. Keller, the IOA is releasing you from your contract and they are giving you three hours to pack up your belongings and leave the city. As for me, well I'd rather not say, but suffice it to say that I'm in this as much as you are. Tomorrow they are opening an internal investigation and they will be looking into every _questionable_ decision that I've made in the last year. Needless to say it'll take a while and during their so called investigation they will put someone else in temporary control of the city."

The room got so silent one could hear a pin drop.

**To be continued...**


	5. Goodbyes

**Chapter 5-Goodbyes**

Rodney was stunned for only a brief moment before his temper erupted violently. "Like hell," his face turned red as his blood pressure rose to what were probably dangerous levels. "I'm not going. I just got back from the little trip they sent me on. Then they send Teyla and Ronon back to Pegasus and now this! Am I the ONLY one who finds this a little too convenient?"

John rolled his eyes, "Of course I see it McKay. You would have to be blind not to. What can we do about it?"

"That is easy for you to say," Rodney snapped, his whole body red with anger. "You are staying put, while I'm being tossed around the galaxy like a pair of dirty boxers and my fiancée is being fired."

"Because having a letter of reprimand on my file is so great for my career," John returned the sarcasm, though he knew Rodney had a point.

"What's the worse they can do to me if I refuse?" Rodney was not backing down from this challenge. "That's it. I'm done with all of this. No more saving the universe. Just going to lead a nice, normal, quiet life. Have a half-dozen kids and forget I knew the two of you," his words moved as fast as his hands as he pointed at Sheppard and Woolsey.

"Rodney!" John was shocked that he even said those words, but they had no effect on the furious man.

"Rodney," Jennifer gripped his arm tightly, trying to get his attention and to get him to calm down. She was as furious as he was, but she had a better control on her temper. "Calm down for a minute so we can talk about this calmly." How could the IOA fire her with the spotless record she had? And what would the separation mean for her and Rodney?

"Calmly!" Rodney yelled loud enough to get the attention of people in the gate room. "How can you be calm about this, Jennifer?"

She took his face between her hands, hoping to get Rodney to focus on her, "Yelling is not going to get us anywhere. Yes, I'm mad and confused as all hell over this. Going off the deep end is not going to change anything. Those beady eyed weasels of the IOA are up to something. Maybe we should just play their game for a while and figure out what it is."

"And what not see you for..." a realization hit Rodney. "Oh, I get it now. That's the point. You don't want to see me. You could have just said that. It took you this long?"

"Rodney! Shut up for a minute," Jennifer placed a single finger over his lips. "Don't you dare say it. Shame on you for even thinking it. We might have fought earlier but it doesn't mean I'm done with you." She forcefully met his eyes, "I love you and we are going to get married the first chance we can. You're stuck with me until one of us dies, whether you like it or not. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and think of a logic way we can get out of this that doesn't involve you having a temper tantrum."

"Two hours is not a lot of time to come up with a plan. Well, a good one at least." Rodney got defensive as he felt like he was being talked to as a child. He tried not to let it bother him because this was going to be their last two hours together for what could be a long time. As much as he hated to admit that Jennifer was right, he knew he had to play the IOA's game. It was not right that he had only seen Jennifer for six hours in the last three weeks and it felt like this separation would be longer.

"Let's pack," Jennifer slid her hand from his face into his hand.

"Are we going to be allowed some privacy?" Rodney glared at the other men in the room. Contempt clouded his civility.

"There will be guards outside your room. We will not intrude on you saying goodbye," Richard said diplomatically even if he wanted to wring the necks of his superiors as much as the engaged couple.

"It's not like we could run away if we could. Our subcutaneous transmitters will let those slimes know exactly where we are at all times," the Canadian made a disgusted face.

"And both of you have the knowledge and resources to remove them. As much as I'm sure disappearing without a trace sounds appealing to you, it will only cause more trouble for both of you." John tried to play the voice of reason.

"I was not thinking of removing them. The thought never even crossed my mind, but now that you mentioned it..." the wheels started to turn in Rodney's head.

"Don't even think of it, McKay." John knew he should never have put the idea in the scientist's head. "It's not going to work."

"Thank you for nothing," Rodney grumbled. "I know where we are not wanted," he took his fiancée's hand. "Ready?" He asked sounding dejected and defeated.

"No, but we really don't have a choice," Jennifer said with the same defeated tone. The fight they had earlier seemed inconsequential now that they were facing another forced separation.

The couple walked back to their room in silence, not wanting the face what was going to happen to them. They knew their relationship was strong enough to handle the separation, but it did not mean they had to like being apart. It always seemed as if outside forces were trying to tear them apart and it never worked as they always weathered each problem thrown at them and ended up stronger than ever. It took them only twenty minutes to pack the clothes they had and for Rodney to tag his bags so they could be beamed aboard the Hammond.

It was Jennifer that was the first to speak, "I'll love you no matter how much distance is put between us." Her arms drew Rodney in close, knowing they had a little more than an hour to spend with each other. She did not want to spend the time crying but a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

Rodney felt himself get choked up, "Please don't start that." His lips quivered and only pressing them against Jennifer's stopped it. "I'll find a way to get back here. Give me a week. Two tops to come up with something and I'll come home to you." He knew Atlantis would never be their home again, but they would create a home where ever they chose to live. The world should be put on alert that Rodney McKay was willing to give up science all in the name of love. It was definitely a momentous day. "Where are you going to go?" the words were whispered softly against Jennifer's ear.

"I don't know. Probably back to Wisconsin. My dad and granddad are still at the hotel. It would be best if I went with them," Jennifer could not even begin to think of how she was going to explain everything to them especially with the security clearance issue.

The scientist winced at the mention of the Keller men, knowing it was not going to look good for him when Jennifer showed up upset at the hotel and there no way to contact him. "That's good. At least you will have them to lean on," Rodney let his mouth run a little too far. This was not a time for words and he moved him and Jennifer to the chair and pulled her down with him.

Actions were conveyed than words could ever and the duo that was about to be torn from one another let their souls have a unspoken conversation. They pushed away the feelings that this could be the last time they would be able to hold each other. The chances of that happening were slim, but they'd have learned to expect the unexpected.

Rodney heard the seconds tick away, knowing it was not possible to hear time moving with a digital watch. Their time was borrowed as the two hours passed. It was any second that their embrace would end and Rodney would be aboard the sterile and unhomely Hammond. "My sweet wife," he kissed Jennifer one last time and before the kiss could break he was standing on the bridge of the ship that was going to take him away. The first face he saw was an amused Samantha Carter.

"Do I even want to know, McKay?" Sam was told that the cranky astrophysicist would be joining the Icarus Project but none of the details surrounding his transfer.

"Don't even ask," Rodney snapped at the woman's attempt at humor. "Just have one of your people show me to my quarters."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be kind and leave a review. Thank you to all that have added alerts for this story and to those who have left reviews in the past. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and brainstorming on this.**


	6. Steps Apart

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this, but my muses for other stories pushed this muse away for a while. This is unbetaed and since my normal beta is not available, thought this would be a nice surprise for him upon his return.

**Chapter 6- Steps Apart**

Sam had grown used to Rodney's sometime prickly attitude, but there was something different his behavior this time. Something made her believe that this transfer was less than voluntary. There was no way McKay would ever leave the city he always took great pride in. "Take a walk with me, McKay." the ship commander did not need her crew to feel the brunt of a full Rodney McKay meltdown.

"What? Why?" Rodney gritted his teeth. "I just want a room so I can sleep the next day or away. However long it takes to get there." Angry, tired and hungry made for the perfect trifecta of reasons to stay away from the Canadian.

"Come on, Rodney. Walk. Now," Carter was worried about anyone who crossed Rodney's path on the trip to his room.

"More people giving me orders. Can this night possibly get any better?" he said with a dramatic eye roll. Rodney made a face at the look he was receiving. "Don't tell me to cut the attitude. I think I'm well within my right after the stunt the IOA just pulled."

Sam knew Rodney enough to let him rant as man would eventually tire himself out, "I gather this transfer is not voluntary."

"Gee... You think," he paused realizing how childish he sounded, "Look I'm sorry. This whole evening went downhill faster than the speed of light. According to the IOA I would be out of a job if they were the ones who held my contract. Guess it pays for being around before the rat goons were established. Then it makes no sense that I'm being sent a place they operate, What games do they want to play now?" Rodney let out a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't even know you were back. I thought you were going be gone another month? Weren't you on some research project?" she knew how to play to his moods.

Rodney nodded, "Got back a couple hours ago. Do you know the IOA had the nerve to give me an armed military escort back to Atlantis from the hotel?"

"Hotel?" Sam questioned why her fellow scientist was not staying on Atlantis.

"One quarters on Atlantis is not really a romantic way to spend your first Valentine's Day with your fiancée," Rodney sighed. "Thought we would finally get some quiet time alone, but that did not even turn out as I had hoped. Turns out her father and grandfather were staying in the next room. They wanted to cheer Jennifer up, thinking I was not going to be back and they never got I contact with her and well we weren't exactly being quiet or discreet about what we were doing if you know what I mean. We hadn't seen each other in three weeks. We had to make up for lost time."

"I get it McKay," Sam held up and shook off the mental images he was trying to plant. "Why the armed escort?" she thought it sounded like a drastic action to take.

"There was some kind of breach on base and Jennifer and I had our phones off. That's what lead to all this. Seriously, what could either of us have done? An astrophysicist and a doctor cannot do much in a situation like that. It's more something more geared toward...say the military type," Rodney still failed to see the real issue at hand.

The woman held her tongue as Rodney rambled on, knowing that the man was not giving her the full story. He had been in the wrong by ignoring phone calls, but the reaction by the IOA had been a little on the overboard side.

"Yeah, I know we should not have had our phones off. Come on, though, I had been gone for three weeks with only one email sent to her. What did you expect us to do? Especially since we are trying to get pregnant," Rodney said in a high-pitched whine. His brain could not catch up with his mouth and it let certain private details slip out.

That bit of news stunned Sam, "Wow, really? Good luck." With as much as Rodney had changed over the years, Carter still had difficulty imagining Rodney as a parent.

"Yeah some luck we will have as I am bounced around the galaxy. See why I just want to go to a room. I really just want to be alone right now," the despondency was clear in his voice. It seemed like outside forces were always trying to pull them apart. "Is there any way you can get me out of this?"

Carter had never seen her fellow astrophysicist so upset and she knew well enough to leave him alone to a certain extent and knew when he needed a little encouragement. "I'll show you to your room McKay," she put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "You'll get back soon. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you." The two had really come a long way since Rodney called Sam a dumb blonde many years ago.

Jennifer was completely numb by the time she returned to the hotel, grateful she at least had that to return to. The IOA had no qualms about tossing her out on the street with no place to go. She did not know what to do. She was without a job and a place to go past the night Rodney had the room for. Even with her father and grandfather in the next room, she did not know how to explain the situation to them. There was no logical reason could she give as to why she had been fired and Rodney had not. The IOA could have fired him as well, but they hid behind the excuse that they were not the holders of his contract. They would never have sent him to Icarus if they did not have an ulterior motive.

The numb woman fell onto the couch that Rodney had been sleeping on a few hours ago. It was if their fight never happened and now she wondered when she was ever going to see her fiancé again. Twenty-one light years was an eternity away when there was no access to a Stargate or a ship with FTL. The possibility of not seeing Rodney for twenty-one years was an eternity to Jennifer. It did not take long for the tears to fall and overwhelm, she had to believe that their relationship would survive the separation. Sleep soon claimed the exhausted woman's body and a loud knock of the door pulled her out of a restless slumber.

A quick look in the mirror told the story of then horrible night Jennifer had just gone through; messy hair, red puffy eyes and an expression that showed great loss. "Grandpa?" she had forgot they had breakfast plans and by now she was probably pretty late.

Will had been humming Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer when his granddaughter answered the door. This tone completely changed upon seeing Jennifer so upset. "What did the reindeer do to you? Where is he?" the elderly man was fiercely protective of his family.

Jennifer scowled at the elder Keller. The reindeer comments were no longer cute, "Rodney didn't do anything. They sent him away for work again." She wrapped her arms around herself to get the chill out of her bones.

"Is that all? Why are you so upset? Did Rudolph leave without saying goodbye or he was sorry? When is he getting his backside back here?" the questions just came one after another. He knew that the couple had an argument in the bathroom and by his granddaughter's expression it looked like they did not resolve their issues before Rodney left.

"I don't when or if Rodney will be back," Jennifer started to cry again. "He just got back and they already sent him away again and now I'm out of a job and I have no way of knowing if I will have a way to contact Rodney." Being paranoid, Jennifer felt that the IOA would intercept any attempt at communicating with her fiancé.

Scott arrived just as Jennifer said she lost her job. "What happened, Jenny?" the father hated whenever his daughter was upset and now she was beyond upset. Almost inconsolable.

"Something happened on base last night and neither Rodney nor I had our phones on. They said we violated off base protocol for department heads by being out of contact. So they fired me and sent Rodney away on another assignment," the upset woman threw her arms around Scott's neck and cried. "It's not fair."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby girl. I don't understand why only you were fired. Did Rodney go willingly?" there was so much about the situation that he did not understand and knew Jennifer would not be able to give a straight answer, especially about who _they_ were.

"No," Jennifer shook her head. "The used the excuse that since Rodney's contract is directly with the Air Force that they could not fire him. Yet, they sent him to where they are in control. They need him for whatever they are doing, but what about me?"

None of what Jennifer said made any sense to the Keller men. The vagueness made Scott fearful of what his daughter and future son-in-law were involved in. "Rodney is a smart man. I'm sure he will find a way to contact you the first chance he gets. He knows he has a wedding to help plan."

"It's not that easy, Dad." As much as she hoped I would be, it was going to be more difficult than anyone could imagine. "Can I come home with you?" Jennifer felt lost and had no idea where to go from here.

"You don't have to even ask, Jen. I would love to have you home again," Scott wished it wasn't under these type of conditions. When she calmed down a little more he planned on pressing the young physician for more detail.

"I'll make sure I bring the Reindeer Man back to you. I have a few contacts still at the FBI. There is no place on this planet they will not be able to locate him," Will would stop at nothing to make Jennifer smile at this point. "Even if they have him hidden at Area 51 they will find him...if it really existed. These people are that good."

Jennifer shook her head at the irony of her grandfather's words. Rodney was not on Earth and that Area 51 was real and Rodney had spent several years there. The gesture was touching, but she knew nothing would come from it. The only course of action was to retreat to home turf and lick her wounds for now and then figure out a way to get Rodney home.

**To be continued…**


	7. Welcome to Icarus

**A/N: This be the standard disclaimer. I don't own any of this, except Will and Scott who are of my own creation. Thank you to all those who are still following this and leaving reviews. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta work.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Welcome to Icarus, Dr. McKay!**

The slamming door made anyone within twenty feet of Colonel Everett Young's office jump. Word had spread quickly that three IOA representatives and General O'Neill were with Dr. Nicholas Rush in the base commander's office.

"You are making a big mistake," the irate scientist yelled loud enough for his voice to carry along the corridors. "No one knows this research better than me. You are setting up this project to fail. It's going to take months for them to catch up on the research. Did some senator's child beg Daddy to let them work here? Do you have any idea how vital I am to the success of this project?" Rush did not wait for a response and stormed off toward his quarters to pack since he was given a half hour to clean out his room and board the Hammond when it was scheduled to arrive in an hour.

Dale Volker had been headed to the infirmary to have his burned hand looked at when he heard Rush's outburst. The majority of the scientists walked on eggshells around their acidic leader and the idea of not having the anti-social scientist around bought a smile to Volker's face. The elation lasted for a brief moment and he was left to wonder if someone worse than Rush would replace him. If Nicholas' words were to be believed then someone was being given the job because of nepotism and that the person could have no relevant experience.

"What are you looking at?" Rush barked at the astrophysicist clutching his hand, almost knowing Dale over in an attempt to get by.

"Nothing," Dale did not turn around to look at Rush's retreating back. He knew it would not take long for word of Rush's departure to spread around the base. A party was expected by sundown.

Two hours later Volker was sitting in one of the labs with Adam Brody and Jeremy Franklin discussing the day's drastic events.

"Does anyone know who they are bringing in as a replacement?" Franklin whispered to his two co-conspirators.

"Can anyone possibly be worse than Rush?" Brody looked up when the door on the far end of the lab opened and the trio saw Young walk in with someone none of them recognized... at least by sight.

"Dr. McKay, this is the lab Dr. Rush was working in. His research should be delivered to your quarters within a few hours," Everett nodded toward the new head of science. He had heard of McKay's reputation but this one was the lesser of two evils. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. We hope we can make this transition as smooth as possible." The colonel was shocked when he heard that McKay was being transferred from Atlantis. The move made no sense, but he figured the IOA had their reasons.

"Who is that?" Jeremy asked, keeping his voice between the three of them.

"Dr. Rodney McKay. He runs the science and research departments on the Atlantis Expedition," Dale replied. He had never met the man, but his reputation preceded him. "At least he isn't Rush."

"And he doesn't look too happy to be here," Adam cringed at the scowl on the Canadian's face.

Rodney made his annoyance clear as he parked himself in front of a computer. "Some things are always the same," he rolled his eyes at the gossiping trio. "Isn't there something else you should be doing?" This wasn't a place to make friends or to be liked. Rodney just had to bide some time until he could return to Earth. For the first time in his life, Rodney seriously considered giving up everything having to do with the Stargate program to live a life of obscurity and have a family with Jennifer. It wasn't until she came into his life that he finally saw there was more to happiness than science.

"I thought someone was pulling my leg when they said you were here, McKay," the overly cheery voice of Laura Cadman made Rodney cringe and his face pale.

"As if things couldn't get any worse," Rodney sighed with anger, controlling the urge to hit something. "Have you come to rub lemon juice in my wounds?" The woman would creep him out until the day he died.

"Still dramatic as ever, Rodney. You should smile a little. I promise it won't kill you like lemon juice would," Laura could not resist egging the grumpy man on, it was too easy to get under his skin.

"I'll smile when I have a reason to. It's kind of hard to smile when the IOA decides to screw up your life. Don't even think of saying it...Yes I have a life outside of my work," the scientist growled at the explosives expert.

"Okay, I'll leave you be, Mr. Cranky Pants. I just wanted to say hello. If you didn't want to be here then why are you?" She thought the attitude was typical McKay arrogance and that made Laura want to knock him down a peg or two.

"I didn't have a choice. This is a punishment from the IOA. They just want to make me suffer or they are planning something. I don't know. I just know I'm not where I should be." Rodney wanted nothing more to be left alone so he could wallow in self-pity.

"What happened to you? You don't sound like the Rodney McKay I know?" Laura crossed he arms over her chest and tilted her head as of to examine the man. "You look like him, but that is about it."

"Am I not allowed to be in a bad mood?" Rodney snapped. The woman seemed to always take delight in pushing his buttons, but he was not in the mood for snappy banter.

Cadman could not resist pushing him a little further, knowing the man's sometime flair for drama. How bad could things really be for the cankerous man that he did not bring upon himself? "Aren't you always in a bad mood? What is so different now?"

"Funny," the level of contempt was at a new high. "All the bouncing around the IOA has me doing makes it a little hard to start a family if I'm not around."

Laura started to laugh, "That is a good one. You had me going for a moment. Wait you aren't kidding." The homicidal look on his face told the woman to back down. "Congratulations. I didn't know you got married." Rodney and fatherhood is not something she ever pictured mixing well.

Rodney sighed, "There is the other problem. No time to plan the wedding. But thank you."

"I'm sorry, Rodney," Laura extended the figurative olive branch. "I had no idea. If you need someone to talk to or need a drink."

"Yeah. Yeah. We will see," Rodney needed to be alone and scooped up the laptop and headed to his quarters. All the curious eyes on him and his sour mood caused a scathing rant to start to brew and he made the escape before it could be unleashed.

* * *

Jennifer sat with her knees drawn to her chest on the same chair she sat on seventh months ago, wanting the same thing she wanted now. Back then, she knew she would be seeing Rodney in a few days and now she had no idea when she would see him again...if she would see him again. She sadly looked at the engagement ring on her finger. Since the ring was put on everything went crazy and it never stopped. Tears started to roll down her face as she looked up at the clear night and wondered if any of the tiny points of light were the planet Rodney was on.

"You should put this on," Will draped a coat over his granddaughter's shoulders. "It's too cold to be out with nothing on."

"Thanks!" Jennifer pulled the jacket tight around her. She wanted to be alone and in the same breath she didn't.

Will found it very difficult to see his granddaughter upset, "As long as I've known you, you were never one to give up on anything. Why start now? Did Rudolph the Reindeer break it off with you and you are making up this story about him being transferred?" If that was the case then she wouldn't be wearing the ring and the couple then put on quite the show in San Francisco. "If he broke your heart you can sell the ring. It looks like you can get a pretty penny for it." Maybe the comment could get Jennifer to laugh or speaking more than one word answers.

"Not now, Grandpa. His name is Rodney. Not Rudolph. RODNEY! Is it so hard to call him that?" Jennifer was harsh towards the older man. Calling her fiancé Rudolph had been funny at first, but with everything she found it disrespectful. "And yes, Rodney was really transferred. We didn't break up and I have every intention of marrying Rodney as soon as he gets home."

Will was very confused by the situation and did not understand that if Rodney did not want to go, why he didn't just quit. "Why don't you just go to where he is?"

"I can't." Jennifer knew she could not explain where Rodney went. "It's not the type of place you can just walk into. He'll figure some way to get home. There is nothing I can do since my clearance has been revoked."

"Just what kind of work were you two involved in? All this secrecy stuff cannot be good. Before this you only came home twice in the two years since you left. Where were you? What were you doing? This has to do with the Air Force, right?" The eldest Keller was full of questions and from his days as a FBI special agent he knew there were some that could not be answered.

"You know I can't answer that," Jennifer shook her head.

"Then answer something you can. Why an older man? Someone as pretty as you could have your choice of men. It's like he was in high school when you were born," Will really did not have a chance to know Jennifer's fiancé so on outward appearances it was an odd match.

Will's line of questioning was upsetting, "Why do you care about the age difference? It's no big deal to us. I did have my choice and I chose Rodney. I heard enough of the whispers of people wondering why I was with him, but there aren't many people who really get Rodney. He's really an amazing person once you get to know him. I love him with everything I am and he's the one I used to dream about when I was growing up."

"A geeky scientist is what you used to dream about? I thought little girls liked the heroes who saved the day?"

"Rodney has saved the day many times. He is a hero. An unconventional one, I'll give you that, but still a hero," Jennifer said, very proud of the man she loved. "A great mind is infinitely sexier than a well-toned body." And Rodney had the most brilliant mind around.

Will shook his head and closed his eyes, "I don't need to hear any more on that subject than I heard the other day."

"Sorry," the embarrassed woman blushed. Her cheeks were red between the cold night and the embarrassment.

"No need to apologize, Jenny. I just think Scotty boy was happily in denial that you were saving those kind of activities for your wedding night. Though you have to test out the goods before you make a lifetime commitment. Am I wrong?" The old man was emphatic with his hand gestures and some of them might be considered crude.

Jennifer hid her face and shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her some of the things that came out of Will's mouth. "I thought you said you didn't want to talk about this." She wanted to run to her room and escape the uncomfortable situation.

"No. What I said was that I didn't want to hear anymore. That does not mean I can't speak on it," Will loved using his age to say whatever he wanted. He did not understand why sex was such a taboo subject and it was probably crossing the line discussing with his granddaughter. "What? It's not like it is a secret that you are trying to start a family. Do you know how many little ones you want?"

"That isn't something we've talked about. We just know we want kids," Jennifer rubbed her temples as her head started to pound. She felt the throbbing as everything started spinning. "I really just want to be alone. I'm going to head up to my room." She was on the verge of tears and the lump in her throat made it difficult to swallow. The past couple days that been an emotional roller coaster and the strain was taking its toll.

"Very well. Your dad and I worry about you. Don't hesitate to ask. We are here for everything and anything you need."

"Thank you." The tears were following like a faucet opened all the way. Jennifer hastily ran to her room where she could sob away from the watchful eyes of Scott and Will. This was not the first time the couple had been separated and there was uncertainty that Rodney would return. Every time he had stepped through the gate there was a chance he would not return and Jennifer was never this upset. Those times there were real dangers and there was no danger on Icarus. The upset physician was letting her emotions take over and she needed to get those under control as she did not want to appear as a weak woman who could not survive without her fiancé.

**To be continued…**


	8. Time Passing

**A/N: Thank you to Shadows-of Realm for the beta and a happy belated birthday to you too. Also thanks to Crye4Me for the brainstorm. Lastly thanks to all you readers out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Time Passing**

The next nine weeks went surprisingly quick for Rodney, mostly because he threw himself head first into his work and barely took time to come up for air. The only one who dared to even attempt to try to coax him out of his work on a daily was the ever bubbly Cadman whose multiple attempts to draw the closed off man out always ended in abysmal failure. Even Sam tried to convince Rodney to relax a little and take a meal in with her when the Hammond made its weekly supply drop to the base. It always ended with a promise of next time.

It was the day of weekly drop and when Rodney was on his way back to quarters with his laptop and a huge stack of papers. The distracted man was not watching where he was going and ran full force into someone, sending his papers and laptop scattering in every direction. A perfect way to start the day. "Can't you watch where you are going do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to put those back in order?" It was like the old Rodney was back and that everyone should stay at least at arm's length.

"Take it easy, McKay." Sam did not see the blur until it was too late. She had seen the decline in Rodney's attitude and was becoming concerned about him and was afraid the changes in him over the years was quickly becoming undone. He had been through a lot in the last six months and she thought being isolated here away from everyone he cared about was the final straw and he could completely snap at anytime.

The frustrated scientist threw up his hands and kicked his computer, sending it further down the hallway. "You know what? Just screw it. Someone else can clean it up." Maybe he just needed a break from work for a while. "I think I will take you up on your offer this week."

Sam winced, "Sorry, I have plans. Maybe next time." She immediately felt guilty, as Rodney looked dejected. "I'll see if I have some free time later. Maybe we can go for a walk." There was obviously something he needed to get off his chest or he just needed a friendly face.

"It's okay. Just forget about it," Rodney waved his hand dismissively and was about to walk away when Jack came up behind Sam. Their stance was more than friendly. "I see how it is," he quietly sulked away.

"Rodney, don't be like that," she called after him.

Jack watched the interaction with an amused smirk at the scientist's tantrum. "With a display like that I think he still has a thing for you."

Sam rolled her eyes, "He doesn't. The last six months have been hard for him. McKay's not adjusting to being forced to come here."

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for him?"

"Really, Jack?" Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Did you read the whole report why he was sent here?"

"Something about pissing off the IOA. Atlantis being sent back to Antarctica and them tightening the collar on Woolsey." The general tried to recall as much as he could when he glanced over the report.

"And fired Dr. Keller." Carter shook her head at the typical O'Neill behavior.

"Quiet little woman with a wicked temper when you get her mad?"

Sam nodded, "That's her. She's also McKay's fiancée. They were..." she was interrupted before she could explain more.

"Wait! McKay is getting married? Since when?" Jack thought he should really have read the report. Here he thought the Canadian still had it bad the girlfriend he recently reconciled with.

"They've been engaged for six months. I thought you knew that. It wasn't a secret."

Jack shook his head, amused by the news, "Not all the gossip reaches Washington. So he is sulking because of some broad?"

"There is a lot more to it than just that. The IOA has really been messing with Atlantis since its return to Earth." Sam shook her head, having heard the complaints from many people.

"Isn't he a little _old_ for her?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's good McKay has found someone so he stays away from you, but I mean come on."

"You are one to talk," she started to laugh. Jack would always be Jack and that's what she loved about him.

"What is so funny?" the general acted confused. "Isn't he old enough to be like her father or something?"

"Not quite. They have the same age difference that we do. And if you see a problem with that..."

"No problem. No problem what so ever," the couple headed off toward the quarters Jack kept on the base. It was one of the rare moments that they could spend together and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

Laura had seen Rodney sulk off and a quick glance around the corner told the story. Rodney had changed the subject when she tried to get him to talk about the woman he was going to marry. All she knew was that it was someone he met on Atlantis, but she figured Sam knew the details and that the crankiest scientist in the galaxy would only talk to her about it. Cadman made a beeline for the mess and picked up as much comfort food as she could carry and made plans to have a _girl's _night in, hoping she could the diamond shield Rodney put up around himself.

* * *

The days passed achingly slow for Jennifer as she began to slip further into a depression with each passing day. Some days she refused to get out of bed and she would hide under the covers crying. It disturbed the physician, knowing this behavior was out of character for her. There was nothing Jennifer could do to bring herself out of the oppressive funk. The more she thought on it, the more depressed it made her.

It was the third day of Jennifer throwing up everything that went into her mouth when Will and Scott had to step in. They had waited; hoping the depression would get better that Jennifer would begin to act like herself again. The concerned relatives knew she needed help before there would be lasting physical and emotional consequences.

"You got to do something. How much more of this can she take?" Will urged his son. This woman was not the normally vibrant woman that was his granddaughter and he did not know what he could do to help her short of finding Rodney. And it was not like he didn't try. Will used some of his old FBI contacts to see if they could find anything out and they were shut out so fast their heads spun. It meant whatever Jennifer was previously involved in and Rodney still involved in was ultra top secret and its details known to a select few outside of those directly involved.

"She's stubborn. I don't know what I can do for her. You've tried to locate Rodney, right? I tried is sister and she hadn't heard from her brother since right after Christmas," Scott wished he really knew what they were involved in and hoped there was a way they could get Rodney where he belongs. He hated seeing his only child in so much pain and knew there was nothing he could do to help.

"I have. You know the military and their super top-secret stuff. I've never seen so many figurative doors slam when questions were asked about those friends of Reindeer Boy. On the list of names you gave me the only one I was able to find anything on was a Samantha Carter owns a house in Colorado Springs, but the neighbors said they haven't seen her in six months."

"There is part of me that thinks Rodney walked out on Jen and she just doesn't want to tell us. Though Rodney doesn't seem the type to do that. I saw the way they looked at each other six months ago. I like the guy. It's just weird that he hasn't written Jen or me. I know before the emails were spotty..." Scott was interrupted by a loud crash upstairs.

* * *

The last thing Jennifer remembered before everything went black was a sprint toward the bathroom. Now the harsh lights of the ER made everything spin and her eyes quickly closed. "What happened?" She had seen a nurse checking her vitals in the brief moment her eyes were open.

"You passed out and your father and grandfather bought you here. I'll let Dr. Tuvok know you are awake."

"Thank you," her mouth was dry and talking was difficult. The IV lines in her arm were slightly painful; signaling that whoever started the line was a novice and there would be a sizable bruise soon.

Almost instantaneously an older gentleman with a stiff and serious face walked in. "It's good to see you awake, Ms. Keller."

"How long was I unconscious?" Jennifer did not bother to correct the title.

"About two hours," Dr. Tuvok looked at the chart. "Your father informed me that you've been very depressed lately. Was your not eating recently your way of forcing a miscarriage?" The serious man was blunt and held nothing back. He definitely would not be winning a Doctor of the Year award and his actions bordered on the inappropriate, but he had no patience for those with an obvious disregard for life.

"A what?" She wondered if what she heard was correct. This had to be a cruel joke someone was playing.

"You did not know you were pregnant?"

"Were? I had no idea. I lost the baby?" Jennifer feared the answer. It would break her heart if she had. She felt the world was truly against her, that a misery filled life was her destiny. She wanted to hurt the pompous man before her for suggesting she wanted to miscarry. The ER physician had no clue it was the exact opposite; that she wanted nothing more to be pregnant. A long winded rant would have to wait until she knew if her baby was fine.

"I was about to perform an ultrasound to check. There hasn't been any bleeding which is a good sign."

The words did little to comfort her. Rodney was supposed to be here when she received this kind of news. This was the moment they had been waiting for. "Get on with it." It was time to channel her fiancé's behavior. The nervous blonde clenched her fists to keep them from shaking, saying a silent prayer everything was okay.

Jennifer squirmed as the cold gel was applied to her stomach and her heart raced like a humming bird. Her eyes stayed tightly closed until she heard the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat. If she had not been a doctor, she would not have known what she heard. "Thank goodness." The first smile in almost two months finally found its way to the surface. It did not last long when the treating doctor's face changed. "What is it?" Jennifer attempted to sit up to see the screen. "What's wrong?"

"Have you been using fertility drugs recently?"

"No! My fiancé and I have been trying to get pregnant, but we haven't been trying long enough to try drugs. It was unprofessional for you ask if I was purposely trying to miscarry. You had no right to ask that with not knowing the whole story." The question could only mean one thing and it was time to address it. "Is there more than one baby?"

"Three to be exact." Dr. Tuvok turned the screen around and pointed to the three tiny sacs and their heartbeats.

Jennifer stated in disbelief at the screen. Natural triplets were very rare and fate was being a cruel entity to allow this to happen while she was alone. There was no greater time that she needed her other half by her side. "We have to get your daddy home," she put her hand over her stomach.

**To be continued…**


End file.
